


名为Joe的男人

by QxH



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 接狗子身份被藤卷要挟得继续打假拳后。飙车文。可能有后续。谢谢观看。





	名为Joe的男人

蜜色紧致的皮肤轻微地颤抖着，泛着水光，让人目眩神迷。只要轻咬他侧腰的旧伤痕，年轻的青年喉咙里就会冒出几声沉闷压抑的呻吟，让空气变得更加紧绷。  
下身的穴口在勇利粗糙的拇指的抚弄下贪婪地蠕动着，勇利的手心暧昧的轻磨青年的会阴处，惹得对方不满地爆粗：fxxk，你要磨蹭多久才够！是男人就……勇利皱眉用手指把青年的嘴巴堵上，扳着对方的下巴，三只手指被野狗肆意啃咬着。  
Champion玩味地视奸着年轻的野狗精瘦而纤细的身体，那些令人瞩目的伤痕，说明了青年一种对疼痛的钝感，这让勇利的下身激烈地随着蒸腾的情色气氛不由自主地脉动着。  
这些留下伤痕的人，都跟Gearless Joe交过手，却没有人能阻止他追逐拳击的脚步。卷发的青年，年轻而轻而易举地激起周围男人肆虐的凌虐欲、占有欲、保护欲。而自己则是这些男人里伪装得最最深的一员。为挑起了Joe向着自己的舞台挑战而兴奋不已，又因为他在擂台上注视着别的对手而嫉妒失常。在竞技场上看到的那个深棕色瞳孔，时而暗淡时而黝黑发亮，一次次地从比自己强大的对手脚下爬起再次投入战斗，一次次地出人意料地冷门翻盘，也一次次地像根松针在自己心里越扎越深。  
身为精英掌控的白都集团打造的megalonia之王，冷静自持的勇利，被一个非认可地区冒出来的无名小子吸引住了。他的每次出现都像汽车呼啸而过的光束般，让人懊恼又目眩神迷。赤子可以盲目也可以傻得不懂策略，但却有最蛮横霸道的力量能把勇利高高在上的地位、自尊、拒人千里之外的气场给劈开。  
明明他的名字举世皆知，Joe却一直揶揄地叫他Champion。名誉地位的确没有有希子说的重要，勇利也有自信就算自己离开白都，还是能在擂台上有一席之地。然而这种自信在迷恋上Joe之后就灰飞烟灭了。他看着他一步步取得与自己对垒的四强名额，打败了千百人，向自己的王座攀上来，却为那棕色的瞳孔里看到的是自己还是王座而困扰不已。  
过往的辉煌战绩是为了实现那位女性的梦想，然而现在他却期望自己的不败能留住一个人的目光。  
这些压抑的恐惧、犹豫不安无处释放，他的脸也像被破冰船崩裂的浮冰，以往那个宠辱不惊、波澜不显的Champion消失了。

四强发布会Joe没有出现，勇利暗暗心悸，并托人打听他现如今的落脚处，结果还是在第一次见面那个施工的高速公路上遇到了心心念的人。  
勇利惊愕地发现了在高速公路上看到躺在破旧摩托车旁的Joe，他似乎是摔得昏迷，手脚布满细碎的擦伤。挂在自己臂弯里瘦弱的青年似乎在与噩梦作斗争，喉咙里发出一些迷糊不清的呜咽声。勇利把他带回自己家请自己的家庭医生检查了Joe的身体，得知他并无大碍只是酒量太差，感到一阵放松。  
勇利以照顾对方为借口，亲自给 Joe穿上自己的睡衣。  
然而没想到刚穿上衣服不久，正当他低头轻嗅Joe身上的体味与残留的一丝血腥味，青年就在他臂弯里醒来。  
“……为什么我会在这里……” Joe脸上茫然待看清身下的勇利之后一脸不可置信。  
“你在高速路上摔下摩托车，我把你送回我家让医生看下你的......”勇利对视着Joe焦虑愤怒疑惑的双眼，觉得时间大概过了半个世纪那么久，话未说完就被青年反身压倒在床上。  
“为什么带我回来？！你大可以放任我不管！对于家犬来说是不是什么都是必然的？！我......！”Joe吼出这几句话后颓然地埋头在他胸前，勇利有一秒钟在犹豫如果他哭了该怎么办。他知道他痛苦和愤怒的原因，却默默地摩挲着青年的令人爱不惜手的脊背，给他卷曲的发丝烙下一吻。  
“你知道，有时候人只是需要借助其他的刺激去忘掉暂时的失落和愤怒而已……”世界冠军一边腹诽不管是谁让自己的心肝宝贝半夜喝醉飙摩托车，一定要把这人找出来骨头一点点碾碎，一边循循善诱看起来就是毫无经验的处子跳进自己结的蛛丝网。  
果然Joe抬起头来茫然地看着他暗示他继续。  
勇利一手扣住Joe的精瘦而纤细的腰肢，一手摩挲着他的脸颊和嘴唇，腹肌爆发力量从床上坐起来。轻笑着说：“你需要的是绵延不断的高潮和睡眠......”还没等青年反应过来是什么高潮他的嘴唇便被勇利尽情地品尝了起来。等他意识到将要发生什么已经为时已晚，他们的舌头已经纠缠在一起，而空气也莫名变得非常稀薄，Joe只能张大嘴巴希望自己能从勇利那里获得更多空气。他想挣脱Champion铁臂的禁锢，却发现自己毫无力气。  
刚刚那只像在抚慰安慰他的手，现在像一根羽毛一样，在他的背部激起一阵电流。他尝试挪动臀部利用腰胯的力量脱离勇利的怀抱结果腹股沟感觉到了一个硬邦邦的突起渐渐令人无法忽略。  
Joe意识到了那是冠军大人勃起的性器，一股酸涩感从腰间腾起，双手试图推开勇利的环抱却没有力气。  
勇利觉察到他的微弱反抗退出了他的嘴巴，一点点地允吸他的嘴角，脖颈，锁骨和胸口上的疤痕。青年的蜜色肌肤如他所料，触感良好，随着他的抚摸按压吸附在他的手掌和双唇上。Joe泡在满是情欲的爱抚里，意识再次飘远，他搭在Champion肩上的手伸向勇利的后脑勺，这时冠军竟然玩弄起他左边的乳头。全身坚硬的肌肉束缚着Joe却只有舌头是柔软的，茶色的乳尖被湿润的舌头不停的拨弄，直到发硬，然后被勇利用牙齿轻轻啃咬，直至两个乳尖变得红肿湿润为止。Joe放佛感觉自己的阴茎也被这柔软的舌头舔抵，性器被包裹在明显不属于自己的高级丝绸内裤里，快要爆炸，伸手想让这种不上不下的快感结束。冠军却超前一步一把拉下他的睡裤和内裤，清凉而白皙有力的大手握住他的龟头轻轻撸动，温度的反差让Joe的性器更加激动地在对方的手中难耐地摩擦着。Joe轻哼睁开眼睛发现勇利饿狼一样的眼神，感觉自己快要被生吞活剥。  
Joe苦笑道：“啊......原来冠军你都是这么解决生理需求的......？”  
勇利笑着斩断彷徨的人的退路：“不，我只对你发情。”  
Joe的笑容消失了，勇利双手钳住他的脖颈，一下一下地捏起他后颈上的一小块皮肤，说：“这并不妨碍我之后在决赛擂台上把你打趴下。然后带上王牌的腰带干你。”  
Joe从喉咙里发出喑哑的笑声，“我怕是我会赢了你......”  
勇利额头抵着Joe的脑门，声线深沉而平缓，紫色的双眼仿佛情欲的漩涡：“无所谓，到时候你就全身赤裸穿着腰带被我干......”  
Joe体验到了另外一种跟比赛前太过兴奋和恐惧而想逃离擂台相似的感觉。他挪了挪臀部想挣脱却发现自己无意识地在撩拨对方热而硬的性器，也在对方的眼中意识到自己想逃的动作被识破了，勇利钳着他的双手把他反压在床上。上衣被粗鲁的撕开，赤裸的背部暴露在冠军的眼前。  
Joe本想挣扎但没想到被撕裂的布料束缚着他的双臂，大腿也被勇利的整个下半身压制着。他的睡裤随后被勇利随手脱掉，只剩下那条丝质内裤暧昧地挂在大腿中间。  
这种沉默但是情色暗示浓重的气氛压得Joe呼吸不稳，他只好跟勇利搭话转移对方或自己的注意力：“喂，Champion，原来你喜欢男人？” 勇利手指不知道涂了什么冰凉的液体涂抹在Joe的会阴，Joe的阴茎激动地跳了跳。勇利似乎觉得这个话题很有趣，轻笑着说：“不知道，我只喜欢你。”Joe还想说什么，他的大脑就被勇利的手指刺激得无法思考，只发出让人觉得脸红心跳的呻吟声。“嗯……啊......”平时排泄的穴口随着手指的按压逐渐软化，液体也被Joe的体温融化，随着手指的滑动留到身体的深处……  
勇利花了很多时间玩弄Joe的后穴，他想让青年为这种身体交融上瘾，让自己给他带来的快乐和痛苦刻入对方的骨髓。他一手抚弄对方的柔软细腻的穴口周围，Joe的身体在自己身下无知地蠕动着，他低下头来一口咬住刚刚被自己的手捏红的后颈，身下的躯体便石化似的僵直地紧贴着柔软的床褥。勇利对这种青涩的反应又爱又怜，他随手抓来一只软枕垫高Joe挺翘圆润的臀部，双手按揉着两瓣紧绷的、蜜色的臀肌，上半身紧贴着Joe紧张而湿润的背部。轻咬着对方的耳垂，说：“放松，让我进去……”Joe的耳根明显发红，他别过头躲避那烦人的嘴唇，语无伦次地说：“才不要……你……”Champion觉得这就是一个100%OK的许可，他的性器本来就抵在Joe柔软的会阴处，硕大的龟头瞄准小穴顶了进去。那柔软可爱的肠道蠕动着吸纳他坚硬的性器，身下的人腰背挺直双手紧抓着床单发出无声的呻吟。勇利必须拿出120%的意志力去控制性器上蜂拥而至的快感，他握着Joe瘦削的细腰缓缓摆动臀部插入这个温暖而热情的后穴。他察觉到全部插入后Joe的背部在轻微颤抖，Joe忽然抓起他的左手手臂啃咬了起来。“痛吗？放松，交给我，让我把你操软。”勇利一手握着Joe的阴茎撸动着，一手扒着他的背部亲吻他的旧伤疤。背部似乎是Joe敏感的区域，他的肠道蠕动地更厉害了，腰部也开始不受控制的磨蹭着勇利的腹肌。  
被亲吻和啃咬的背肌像被什么电击过似的，让Joe觉得自己的阴茎又变硬了，下腹容纳那硬而粗的性器之处渐渐骚痒了起来，他难耐地扭动身体摩擦床单想早点获得解放。乳头逐渐寂寞地变硬，想被人允吸玩弄，Joe还有意识知道这是羞耻的事情所以继续咬着勇利的手臂不啃声，但是他控制不住地扭动身体摩擦着对方的胸腹。勇利感觉到Joe的身体变化，他加快了抽插的频率，并在他体内尽情探索他的敏感点。双手由Joe的腰部开始游曳着，他摸到Joe发硬的双乳，心领神会地捻起乳尖，用带茧的拇指拨弄，指缝像梳子一样夹着乳头往外拔。两边的乳尖玩得红肿后，他抬起被操的乏力的大腿，将Joe翻过来，阴茎在他体内转了一圈，Joe被快感刺激得双目含泪、下腹抽搐，白色精液射在勇利的腹肌上。肠道无意识地疯狂收缩，勇利退出了Joe的身体，只留着龟头研磨着收缩的穴口，这让Joe敏感的穴口高潮延长了，失去手臂封堵的可爱的嘴巴失控地呻吟着，勇利失去控制重新插入Joe高潮中的肠道快速地抽插着。那后穴里的敏感点受到强烈的刺激，加上之前身体里难以消化的酒精，转变成排泄的欲望，让Joe忽然猛烈地挣扎起来。勇利压制着他的双臂，胯部无情的撞击着身下人柔软的臀部，低头开始用舌头卷起红肿的乳头袭玩。  
“不要了！……不要了……勇利……放过我！”Joe嘶哑地喊了冠军的真名，勇利激动而又心满意足地射在Joe的体内，同时感觉自己腰腹额外的潮湿。他不可置信地低头在两人私处摸索，发现Joe射出的是尿液后，对着Joe展现出了一个温柔到腻死人的笑容。Joe生气地给拳王左脸一个轻飘飘右勾拳，然后晕死过去。

第二天Joe迷迷糊糊地醒来，脑袋混沌地像锅浆糊，试着起床却发现后腰和腹部莫名酸软。全身清爽的他有点困惑自己为何身处这套高级简洁的公寓，直到他进了卫生间看见镜子里照映的自己后才震惊的抽了一口气。巨大的半身镜反射他身上青青紫紫的性痕，有些紧贴着旧伤疤的边缘，有些比如乳头则红肿发亮， Joe生气的想找始作俑者理论。那个罪犯就在这时牵着自己的狗从厅里进来，显然他早起晨跑去了。  
勇利昨晚脸被划了一拳后并不意外，但他没想到Joe竟然晕过去了。他抱着Joe到浴室清洁了两人的身体，然后中途忍不住抱着Joe自慰。抱着日思夜想的人儿入睡，这种滋味太过美好导致他醒来后对着Joe的腿弯又来了一发后精神气爽地去晨跑了。现在他牵着狗看到喜欢的人带着他留下的一身的性痕气呼呼地看着自己，只想着把他按倒再操哭他。  
Joe想开口质问，然而回忆起这种蠢事昨晚已经干过，然后他被对方的流氓逻辑扑倒被操，心里更生气了。于是他停顿了下，发现Champion直勾勾地看着自己裸露在外的肌肤，气不打一处来决定跟这人划清界限，说：“昨晚麻烦你了，我的衣服在哪里？“  
”被我扔了，穿我的吧。“  
”……“很好，穿就穿，拳王的衣服怕不是从上到下都是名牌。  
勇利转身去取衣服， Joe准备刷个牙洗个脸清醒一下。他看到成双成对的牙刷、漱口杯、浴巾感到脑壳疼。  
没想到更头疼的是衣服。自己的身材比对方小整整两个码数他知道，但是为什么冠军家有正好合身的衣服，以及为什么他换衣服的时候拳王还要挤进来看着他换衣服？！  
Joe用眼神赶人，被赶的那个人却义正严辞地说：“我怕你酒还没醒，会摔倒受伤。”  
个鬼咧！他绝对只是想看自己穿衣服！Joe迅速地穿上衣服却没想到昨晚被各种蹂躏的肌肤太过敏感，导致穿上后各种不适，特别是胸部……他解开领口以缓解不适感却发现有人的眼神快把他盯出一个洞来。Joe穿的是简单的白色衬衫和高腰休闲牛仔裤，虽然毫无特点但那纤细的腰窝还是在白衬衫和牛仔裤的衬托上显得非常诱人。勇利眼神黯了暗，没想到自己挑的最平凡的一套衣服都能让Joe穿得性感可爱，他开始思考起说服白都有希子帮助他囚禁Joe的可能性。  
然后勇利挽留脚下仿佛抹油的Joe留下来吃早餐，Joe一口回绝但没想到勇利的狗扒着他裤腿不让他走。比起Champion果然狗狗可爱得多了。做早餐的勇利是世界冠军让人意想不到的一面，而他的神情也显示他非常喜欢烹饪，Joe有点不是滋味。他在勇利温柔眼神注视下囫囵吞枣地吃完早餐，就起身告别要走，勇利送他到玄关，狗狗堵在门前。结果Joe被迫接受情事后一本满足的Champion的早安吻，Joe发誓再见Champion要把他打趴下！


End file.
